


Forget.

by amira3113



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Exhaustion, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amira3113/pseuds/amira3113
Summary: What happens after everything is done? What happens now that everyone is saved? After everyone has moved on? Well, everyone but the both of you.





	Forget.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it can be seen as a continuation of my previous story “Let Go.”(, which is posted on Tumblr and will soon be posted here) but can be seen as an independent story. I just love the idea of this and I haven’t read anything like this yet on Tumblr or Archive of our own. Soooo, here you are! Enjoy. Comments are always welcome!
> 
> Btw..I listened to “Married Life” from Up while writing this. Actually just the last bit. On Replay.

It was three in the morning. Sleep didn’t come easy to you that night. Many thoughts ran through your brain. Even with him holding you as tight as he could, with him being so near and him sleeping the first time in months, you couldn’t help but wonder ‘what now?’. Someone once said to you: “When you are with your one nothing else matters.” It didn’t feel as if nothing else mattered. There were so many unspoken words between you. So many things you wanted to get off of your chest. So many feelings you ached to share. Yet you had to be patient. You had to wait until he wakes up. No, you wouldn’t do it then. You had to wait for the right moment. One wrong word and you might ruin your last chance for your happy ending. For Bucky’s and your’s. 

With the moon shining into your shared bedroom, with it dancing on his face, you remembered why you fell in love with him in the first place. And it wasn’t because of his beauty. The moment you knew you fell hard for the Sergeant was the moment he danced with you in the moonlight and the darkest of nights. At that moment, there was no war, no fights, no one to be saved and helped. Only the two of you and the old song that played in the background. Even the song didn’t matter. It only faded into the night as he held you tight. As tight as now. Having yearned for that touch, for his closeness in the years you were apart, you couldn’t help but feel ashamed that you weren’t satisfied just yet. There were still things that needed be pointed out for you to feel at peace. But you had to wait. His wounds were still fresh. He still had a broken heart. Getting over the fact that his best friend, his partner had left was hard for him. You had to be gentle to him. Feeling sweaty from the additional heat you felt that night, from over-thinking, you smoothly, hoping not to wake him, crawled your way out of his embrace and tiptoed to the bathroom. 

After letting the cool water hit your face, you examined your face in the mirror. That face in front of you wasn’t one you knew. It was the face of a strange person who worried too much. A person who spent their whole life trying to fix everybody and everything. A person who constantly lost everything they owned. It wasn’t the one that had shared your happiest moments with you. 

Why did you still feel the pressure and emptiness in you when all you had ever needed was sleeping in your bed? 

As you turned out the lights of the bathroom, returning to your bed, you noticed someone sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands, who was in the same deep trail of thoughts as you were just moments ago. 

“Did I wake you?“His head snapped to you obviously startled. Giving you a genuine smile, he shook his head. “No,” his husky voice echoed through the room, “I just…” he didn’t finish the sentence. His gaze fixed itself on his hands. That was when you knew that he was just as lost as you were. “I know.” Was all you said as you sat next to him. Putting a hand on his shoulder, you lay your head against it.“You still miss him?” You whispered, actually already knowing the answer. But you felt like you still needed to ask. You could feel him chuckling as his body vibrated. “Of course, I do.” His spirit seemed to have been lifted, but then in a matter of a split second, he returned in his dark spot. “But he isn’t the reason I’m up.” Just as he finished his sentence, his face turned to look at you. “I know things have been hard for you. For us. I know what we used to have is gone.” He spoke softly, but it still felt like knives to you. Knives of truth. “And I know that I still love you. Always will.” He paused, taking your hand in his, placing a kiss on each one. “I know that I don’t deserve you. Not after everything I put you through." 

You could feel hot tears slipping from your eyes with every word he said. It wasn’t fair. Everything wasn’t fair. "And if you- If you don’t love me anymore it’s okay.” He squeezed your hand, smiling at you. It wasn’t one of his forced smiles. He never used them on you. He could never. Not while still being madly in love with you.“It also more than okay if you want- if you want to leave." 

Oh no. No Bucky. Did he really think that you would leave him? That after all that, after all the torture, you could just leave and forget him. Did he really think that you could ever stop loving him? Love that lasted through so much can’t just die. 

"It really is-" 

"Bucky-” you cut him off. His eyes immediately met yours. Cupping his face slowly, stroking his cheeks, you search for him in his ocean eyes. “That is exactly what I do not want.

I don’t want you to think that you ruined my life. Because you didn’t. As much as you lie to yourself, it wasn’t you who hurt me. It wasn’t you. You aren’t that person.” He looked away, but you quickly pulled his face closer to you, forcefully. 

“I love you, James. You have no idea how much. Do you think I would go through all of that if I didn’t?” You rhetorically asked, laughing a bit. “I could never leave you, not willingly. But I do not want to hurt you. I do not want to be a constant reminder of your past, Bucky.” By the way he looked at you, you knew he was confused. “I do not want you to remember all the bad things they have made you do. I do not need you to feel bad for me. I do not want you to feel bad for me.” You inhaled a deep breath as you tried to stop the tears from flowing. “I want you to be happy. Even if it means that I have to force myself from staying with you. 

I have noticed, Bucky. Since the day you came back. Since the day I finally got to see the real you again. I noticed that you feel sorry for me. That you keep blaming yourself cor what happened. You still do. And I do not want that." 

Seeing him like that killed you. He was broken, lost, torn and speechless. 

"If you want us to work out then you have to forget. Please forget.

I know it’s a lot to ask, but do it for me, James. Do it for us." 

After you pleaded and got no answer, no reaction from him, you decided it was time for you to leave. As you got up, you got interrupted by a tap on your shoulder. 

"Hey, I’m James, but you can call me Bucky." 

You didn’t understand. What was he doing?

"I have been seeing you around this bar for a couple of weeks.” That was when it hit you. He had said the exact same words to you when you had met. “I hope I don’t sound too forward but I think you are gorgeous and would very much like if you would go out for dinner with me sometimes.” He offered you the same childish grin he did back then. 

He forgot, just as you asked. 

He hoped for a fresh start. 

For you.

Always for you.


End file.
